Hells Eyes
by nogin95
Summary: No matter what happens life continues. Time dosen't stop. Bella has loved and then lost. She goes through hell. Edward leaves, how will she manage Edward has left her life will she try to end it. 62 years later will she meet up with those who broke her.
1. Chapter 1

**62 years ago He left me. He ran off with his sister. My best friend, my ex-best friend.**

**He left me in a forest crying, searching for him. He wasn't there, I searched until I tripped. I lay on the cold hard forest floor, and I cried. I cried until I fell asleep. I didn't have the energy to get back up, that was the first time I hoped to die, and my wish didn't come true. Sam found me, I was completely out of it, I didn't care, I was a shell. I was a shell for 2 years. **

**2 years I lived with the worst of the pain**

**2 years of thinking of different ways to help stop the pain, different ways to make my heart stop beating.**

**As I said that was 62 years ago. 62 years of knowing I wasn't loved. 60 years of being damned to an immortal life. **

****Flash back****

_I lay once again on a forest floor, the memories flooding back. I had planned this; Charlie had left to go fishing with Billy._

_I used his gun, I walked to our meadow. His meadow. I lay for a few minutes thinking about the pain. The pain He caused me. I decided I didn't want my life anymore. I left a note for Charlie and a note that I pinned on my chest._

_I rose the gun to me head and pulled the trigger. The pain was excruciating. _

_I lay for a few minutes and then I blacked out. I hoped the black out would last that the pain would sees and when it did. My life would with it._

****End Flash Back****

**I remember the note I wrote Charlie. I remember sitting at the table, tears running down my face whilst I wrote my pain on paper.**

Dear Charlie,

I'm sorry. I can't live like this anymore. I loved them. When they left they took my heart with them. I love you. I always will, never forget. If they come back, tell them I loved them, tell them I missed them, tell him it's not HIS fault. I loved him, I couldn't live without him, I wanted the pain to stop.

Tell Renee I love her, she was a brilliant mom; I will never forget either of you. Never forget how much I love you.

I'm sorry about the gun, it was the quickest way. Please don't feel bad

If you find me, please bury me there. That was our meadow, our place, I want to die near him and that's the closest I could be.

I'm sorry Charlie, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, I'm sorry for being so caught up with love, I'm sorry I'm not there to help you

I love you daddy, always will

Love

Bella

XXXX

That was the note I wrote to him. Wrote to my dad. The person who is long dead, the person I never got to see before he died.

I miss him.

As I said that was 62 years ago. This is the new me, the me with no family. The girl who looks like she has been through hell and back, the girls whose eyes look like they are too old and have seen too much and in many ways I have.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh here again, I vowed never to come back yet here I am. Forks, Oh joyful. When I left I said I would never return yet sometimes what you say and what happens are totally different.

Place hasn't changed much, always was boring and uneventful. I just finished unloading the van didn't have a lot. After Him I don't really bother with emotional crap.

Life doesn't get much better than this a 21 year old accomplished doctor vampire living by herself in a cruddy little town. OH did I forget to mention? I can't smell blood. So I took up medical studies. May as well, I mean it brings in pretty good money.

When I was changed I also changed my name. I wanted something a bit darker. I now go by, Izzy Night or formally DR Isabella Night.

So here I am in Forks and my shift starts in half an hour, just great haven't even unpacked. Ye okay so it will only take an hour or two to do but whatever. May as well get there early.

**************OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL****************

I walked up the steps to the front entrance. I paused then flung the doors open for my dramatic entrance. He he, love drama. As usual silence followed. I heard the gasps; I looked around and saw the usual drooling men and the evil glares of the women. I chuckled lightly. I walked to the front desk and introduced myself.

"hi I'm Dr Isabella Night, the new doctor I was told to report here" I said in my business tone

The receptionist gawked at me, she seemed to blank for about a minute while I just waited patiently. Eventually she spoke.

"Ah, oh, um, yes, right. If you would just follow me" she led me through some double doors, down a corridor and into an office.

"If you could wait here, one of the doctors will come and explain your shifts and any other business" she said before departing.

*****10 Minutes Later*****

I had been waiting a while and was started to get a little impatient when I heard light footsteps coming down the corridor. I turned expectantly toward the door. I watched as the handle turned carefully and a man with golden eyes, very much like my own, and blond hair walked in. I looked into his eyes and froze.

He lifted his head to meet my eyes. He seemed to stiffen under my gaze. He looked into my eyes, and examined my perfect facial features. A breathtaking smile slid over his face. He walked over to me and brought me into a hard hug that would have killed me had I been human. He let me go and took a step back to examine me.

"Bella, my daughter" he sighed. To say I was shocked at his words were an understatement, but those words made me feel safe, comfort, at home, the things I haven't felt in 62 years.

I Felt Venom pool in my eyes as I looked at him. My father, the man I had looked up to stood before me.

"Carlisle" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update soon enough with gcse work I have been a bit busy**

_Previously _

"_Bella, my daughter" he sighed. To say I was shocked at his words were an understatement, but those words made me feel safe, comfort, at home, the things I haven't felt in 62 years. _

_I Felt Venom pool in my eyes as I looked at him. My father, the man I had looked up to stood before me._

"_Carlisle" I said._

**Present**

Carlisle, i always hoped i would never meet with the Cullen's again but now when i look at Carlisle i can't believe i didn't seek them out.

I may hate his son for leaving me broken but that doesn't mean i hate the rest of them.

Carlisle looked like he was getting a bit worried at my lack of response.

" Carlisle, how are you father" i said, hoping this would suffice.

" i am well thank you dear. We, we thought you were dead." His voice broke slightly after that last line.

I sent him a wave of calm and love. He looked up at me shocked.

"you, you have Jaspers Gift" he stuttered. Wow i made a vampire stutter.

"Um actually i have more than that power i can also project images, control the elements and weather as well as being a mental and physical shield" I said at vampire speed hoping he wouldn't catch it all.

If possible his eyes widened even more than they already were.

" Well, You sound like the most powerf..." i Cut him off

" I AM the most powerful vampire" I told him

" right, of course, well would you like to come visit us daughter, Esme has been broken without you. In fact everybody has. Alice won't shop, Emmett won't joke, Rose is less conceited, Esme won't smile and Edwa..." I cut him off again

"Don't say HIS Name, HE broke me, but yes i would like to visit everyone, especially my best friend" He grinned at my words and we took off out the hospital and to his black Mercedes (what a surprise)

Sorry its a short chapter but i was trying to make folks happy by sending one out quick i hope you guys like it and remember to review and press the purple like button


End file.
